Maybe I'm a different breed, but then again, so are you
by Little'Davies'Workin's
Summary: AU. Set after 5x11... It's been a month since Klaus left again and Caroline's experiencing new and confusing things. Feeling lost, scared and alone, who does she turn to for help? And can they help her or will they get too freaked out and run away? ... And what's with these new but seemingly old memories that she keeps getting?...
1. Why did he have to leave?

**So I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this new story, I wanted it to be longer but sometimes I can't get all my ideas down. **

**I have so many great plans for this story and I hope you bare with me and find out where I'm going with this. **

**Happy reading :)**

**~Chloe.**

* * *

It's been a whole month since Klaus returned and the kiss that has left Caroline feeling incomplete. Just over three weeks since Tyler told Caroline about Hayley being pregnant with Klaus' child and three weeks of silenced disgust from all her friends - minus Stefan - over her and Klaus.

Lying back in the grass and leaves, where she and Klaus made passionate love for the first time, Caroline let the tears of emptiness, confusion and sadness fall helplessly from her closed eyes. The hate she once felt for herself over her feelings for Klaus had vanished but has been replaced with an anger for herself for not accepting him sooner.

When Tyler first told her about Klaus and Hayley, she had laughed right in his face; not believing his words for a second. When he proved it to her, she cried. Angry tears, annoyed tears, disbelieving tears, confused tears, sad tears, betrayed tears, and lost tears.

She knew she shouldn't be mad about it, he wasn't hers when it happened, but she thought, well more hoped, that he would have at least told her himself. She thought it was a sign. A sign that they weren't meant to be, and that their connection was just physical. But if that was the case then there wouldn't be a pain in her chest. In her heart. And she wouldn't be missing him, and longing for him. She wouldn't care.

But she does.

It's there.

She just doesn't know what to do with it.

All of her friends have turned their backs on her. All of them are disgusted over what she did. They've stopped talking to her, Bonnie and Elena moved dorms, Jeremy and Matt scoff and look at her like she has the worlds worst deceases - which is kind of ironic really, as Jeremy and Kol became good friends for a while and Matt had a little summer fling with Rebekah - and Damon's still Damon, just a few more harsh words. Stefan is the only one who hasn't treated her any differently.

She expected it though. They don't understand. And that's okay. She doesn't understand it either.

While thinking all this, Caroline's tears got heavier as they trailed down the sides of her cheeks.

The lack of control she has over her own feelings frustrates her to no end. The hopelessness that settles over her makes her feel weak, and after becoming a vampire, weak is not a word that she wants described for herself.

Annoying herself with her tears, she furiously rubs at her face, trying erase the evidence of her weakness: her tears.

Releasing a loud sobbed-like scream as the tears keep on flowing, she races off the ground and begins a chase of no direction round the woods, ignoring her blurred vision.

_I am no longer weak. I am no longer push-over girly little Caroline. I am strong. I am fearless. _She inwardly chanted to herself, forcing herself to believe the words that she is currently doubting.

Abruptly stopping at the tree Klaus once had her pinned up against, she collapsed. Sobbing uncontrollably over her the pain that is spreading through her heart, the pain that Klaus himself has created.

"Why did he have to leave me? Why did he have to sleep with Hayley? Why does he make me feel this way? Why did he take part of my heart without me knowing? Why won't he give it back?" She gasped out into the air, like he could hear her. Like it would answer her. "_When did this even happen? When did I become such a mess?"_

The sudden feeling of her throat being uncomfortably dry, caused Caroline to erupt in a fit of coughs. When blood started to splutter from her mouth, Caroline knew that something wasn't right.

Clutching her stomach in pain, she tried her hardest to concentrate on something as her eye sight was failing her.

A Bird. A Dove to be exact, caught her eye.

_Focus Caroline, focus. _

Trying with all her might, to stop coughing and stop the blood from leaving her and to remain eye-contact with the dove, one last shot of pain with a loud and agonizing roar, Carolines hot and sweaty body, went cold and limp. The darkness swallowing her whole.

The chirp of the dove was the last thing she remembered.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When Caroline awoke, the sun was rising in beautiful mixes of yellows, oranges, reds, purples and pinks. Never had she seen the sun so early in the morning, and the sight held so much beauty that it took her breath away. While admiring her view, Caroline failed to notice her state of undress, until a light breeze skimmed her naked body. Shivering at the unexpected chill, memories from the night before re-entered her mind.

Her break-down because of the over-load of her emotions. The pain of longing for Klaus. The tears of different emotions that she couldn't understand and then the pain in her stomach along with the black-out.

_Wait a second._

_Why am I naked? _She thought, ransacking her brain for an explanation. "What happened after I passed out? Think Forbes, Think." She wondered aloud, as she covered herself with leaves and her arms, scanning the area, making sure no-one was around.

She remembers feeling like she was flying. Feeling like the wind was gliding across her skin in the most relaxing ways. She felt free.

Almost like a bird...

A loud gasp filled the air.

The dove was the last thing she saw. Could it be that she...?

No.

Absolutely not.

There is no way possible that she did.

She did _not_ turn into a freaking bird!

"Caroline Forbes get your head out the gutter right now! This is crazy! This is not possible!" Feeling herself panicking, she zoomed out the woods as fast as she possibly could, trying her hardest not to be caught, she made it to her house faster than she thought she could.

Without knowing what she was doing, the house phone was already in her hand by her ear waiting for someone on the receiving end to answer.

"Hello?" Came the deep voice.

"I really need your help." She breathed, in a panicked tone.


	2. I think I turned into A Bird

**WOW!**

**I honestly, can't believe the response for the first chapter. I really didn't think you lot would like it! **

**Wow, just wow! **

**You guys have put one big ass smile to my face ya know.**

**This is just amazing.**

**Erm, ****layaboo:**** They are vampires just to clarify.**

**And ****wolvesrock60:**** Yes she is a little ooc in the first chapter, but its just my writing to be honest.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Happy reading.**

* * *

Trying to relax in her overly bubbled bath, Caroline cringed at the remembrance of her panicked break down the night before.

What on Gods earth was she thinking? Breaking down like that in the middle of the woods over a man who wasn't hers and who wasn't even there. She probably didn't even mean anything to him now that they'd had sex. She couldn't deny how good it was to kiss him though, and how much she enjoyed the feeling of his lips roaming all over her neck, chest and face, while his hands played a sinful game with her body.

"This is not the time to be thinking about this now Forbes! You have other things to be worrying about." She mentally scolded herself. "He's a monster remember, he doesn't care about you, he just wanted your body, he used you like everyone else, and you shouldn't care about him. Stop caring."

_Too late. _A voice in the back of her head called joyfully. _He's already on his way here. He cares for you, now stop thinking such stupid things and relax. _

"Easy said than done, annoying little voice." She whispered, like the voice was a person.

_Anyway, if he was such a horrible person, why was he the first person you called? Why was he the first person you thought about?_

"Urgh, shut up voice, no-one listens to you." She squeaked in annoyance. "Why am I talking to a voice in my head anyway? I truly am going mad." Shaking her head as if to rid herself of her thoughts, Caroline, yet again tried to relax in her bath.

She has been in it for over two hours now, but she doesn't feel clean enough or relaxed enough to leave it. Whenever the water starts going cold, she unplugs the plug and refills it. Her body was already wrinkled up at this point, but she didn't really care. She just wants to relax, to free her mind. There are candles surrounding the bath, but they're not really helping.

Klaus would be here soon. She doesn't know how long, but she did get off the phone to him over two hours ago. He didn't say much, as soon as she said she needed him, he told her to stay in her house and that he'd be there as soon as he could be.

To be honest, she's scared. Scratch that, she's bloody terrified. She has no idea what's happening with her, she has a theories but they don't make any sense.

One minute she's crying pathetically in the woods, next minute she's seeing bird's while throwing up blood, and then she's waking up naked - well at least she woke up to a beautiful sunrise. An absolute beautiful sunrise.

Her theory of her turning into a bird sounds more and more ridiculous every time she thinks it.

Who turns into a bird?

Who turns into an animal? - Well apart from a werewolf, but she is definitely isn't a werewolf. She knows that for a _fact_.

None of it adds up and none of it makes sense, but it's the only thing that she can come up with.

"Yep, I'm definitely crazy." She whispers sarcastically as she unconsciously plays with the bubbles. Rolling her shoulders back, she gets back into a comfy position in her tub. Clearing her mind of all thoughts, she eventually fell into a dreamless sleep.

**M/I/A/D/B/B/T/A/S/A/Y**

She didn't know how long she slept, but she was woken by the sound of her bathroom door being flung open.

Eyes opening wide and gasping sharply, her arms automatically stretching out to bring the bubbles that were left in the tub, closer so that it cover her body parts.

Whipping her head back to the entry, her eyes connected with a frantically concerned and a little freaked looking Klaus.

Seeing the bath water slightly dirty, but no evidence of blood, he sighed in relief that she wasn't physically hurt. Gingerly, as if trying not to scare her, Klaus kneeled down beside her, watching as she just stared at him, like a deer caught in the head lights. She looked at him a little curiously, like she couldn't believe he was actually here.

Wanting to reassure himself that she was OK, he moved his hand closer towards her, somewhat happy that she didn't move away. Stroking her damp hair gently, she leaned into his hand taking the moment to relish his presence. They stared into each others eyes, a thousand words passing through them, but none spoken. Unconsciously, she moved her wet hand up to cup his cheek, which he too, leaned into.

The moment was broken when Caroline, involuntary shivered, due to the coldness of the water, or the intense look in his eye, she didn't know.

Smiling sheepishly at one another, Klaus reluctantly moved from the side of the bath. Both glancing round, not knowing what to do next, until Caroline cleared her throat.

"Er, do you mind, uh, waiting in the bedroom, while I, uh, get out and get changed?" She muttered, clearly embarrassed.

Klaus just chuckled, amused over her getting flustered and turning an adorable shade of pink. "As you wish sweetheart." He replied, before making his way out the bathroom.

When Klaus was scanning Caroline's bedroom, he couldn't help but smile as he came across photos of a younger Caroline. The way she smiled when she was younger, unaware of the dangers of the world, she was simply happy. Happy with her friends, and happy with her family.

His smile faltered a bit as he picked up a picture with Caroline and her dad. They were smiling at each other with so much joy and love that it made his heart clench in his chest. He was glad that she didn't experience anything that he had, but he was also envious that he never got that kind of love from his mother or father.

Snapping out of his thoughts when Caroline entered the room, he watched her carefully as she made her way towards her bed while towel drying her hair. With a confused look on her face, she gently nodded her head towards the space next to her, indicating that she wanted him to sit.

Warily making his way over, her silence was starting to worry him. She has never been this quiet, not around him at least.

Waiting patiently for her to speak, Klaus just watched her facial expressions, trying to calculate what was going on in her head.

She drew in a deep breath, gathering her courage before she asked in a shaky tone, "You wanna know why you're here and why I sounded so panicked on the phone?" He nodded, curious with her answer and to why she was behaving the way she was. "Well, I think I turned into a bird."

* * *

**There you have it!**

**There is more than I want to get down, but I didn't have the time. **

**I shall upgrade either tomorrow or ****Tuesday.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Leave a review to let me know what ya think ;)**

**Keep on smiling, Chloe. **

**X**


	3. Stop laughing, I'm serious!

**I'm sorry I didn't upgrade when I said I would. I thought I was going to have the time, but I've been surprisingly busy.**

**I hope this makes up for it though!**

**Sorry for any mistakes, I couldn't be bothered to proof-read it.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Of all the things and all the reactions she expected, this was _not_ one of them.

Klaus, is currently lying back on her bed, clutching his stomach, as he laughs uncontrollably. There is even a few tears strolling down the side of his face at how hard he's laughing. If it wasn't for the fact that he was laughing at her, especially when she was being dead serious, she would be joining him while feeling a little pride that she got him to laugh like this.

But no.

He's laughing _at_ her. And it makes her oddly angry.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she lets out a huff of annoyance, and waits for him to stop laughing. Which doesn't look like it's going to happen anytime soon.

Her patience was running thin. It's been a full thirteen minutes, and he still hasn't stopped. Every time he looks up at her, he laughs harder. His tear-filled eyes must be blocking his view of the obvious glare she's sending his way.

She would never admit it, but even in her serious and fuming state, she couldn't help but admire his beauty. The boyishness that his features turned into when he laughed so carelessly. The glow that was radiating from him was so pure, that Caroline momentarily forgot why she was mad at him. Escaping her thoughts when she noticed that he stopped laughing, but his usual smirk right in place, she returned her glare back on him.

Staring curiously at the blonde before him, it took Klaus mere seconds to realize that she wasn't joking. A frown replaced his cocky smirk as confusion entered his mind.

"That isn't possible." He stated firmly. He narrowed his eyes at the baby vampire, instantly thinking that she was playing some sort of game. "You honestly think you turned into a _bird_!?" Standing up from the bed, Klaus started pacing back and forth, running a frustrating hand through his curls. Stopping in front of her, anger and hurt stretched across his face, he shouted, "Do you really think of me a fool, that I would believe such foolishness! What are you and your good-for-nothing friends planning, Caroline? Another attempt to kill me? Well I'm sorry to disappoint you there love, but my love for you can only blind me for so long."

Caroline stared at Klaus in shock and anger. On one hand she understood where he was coming from, as she had played him in the past, but on the other hand, he should know her better by now, to know that she was telling the truth and that she actually needed him. By the end of his words, Caroline shot up off her bed, and screamed in his face too.

Neither of them caught on to his little slip.

"Seriously! How _dare_ you! Do you really think that I'd make up something like this?! You do really think that I would make you come here _just _so my _'good-for-nothing'_ friends can kill you? Do you really think that after _everything _that I want you dead? I mean seriously?! Is that what you think of me?"

"Well sweetheart, you've done it before, what's stopping you from doing it again? We all know that you'd do anything for your friends, as pathetic as they are. And a bird? That is the most stupidest thing I have ever heard!" Klaus chuckled bitterly, not noticing the tears gathering in Caroline's eyes.

"Friends? What friends Klaus?" She spat, leaving Klaus confused. "They all hate me! They all told me how much I disgust them, and how easy I am for sleeping with you! And do you really believe that I would have called you over something like this if I wasn't _completely_ serious! You were the first person that I thought of. I thought you'd understand, going through something as mind-twisting as this, and not having a single clue what's happening. I need someone and I stupidly thought I could count on you. But no! Laugh at me. Shout at me. Kill me if you will. But I'm done. I can't keep doing this. So why don't you just leave." Caroline's tone in her last sentence quietened as her shoulders sagged in defeat. Not bothering to look back up at Klaus, nor wipe away the tears that, somewhere through her words, had emptied themselves onto her cheeks, she turned around and lay herself on her bed, keeping her back to him as she silently cried.

Shocked into silence, Klaus just stood and watched, unsure of what to do as he has never seen Caroline like this. Rubbing the back of his neck nervously, he tried to think about what to do next. He hadn't expected her to say any of the things she said, but judging by the tears, she was being completely honest. How dare her friends turn their backs on her. He knew that they all took her for granted but he never thought they would have reacted this harshly to such an angel. To _his _angel. Seeing her shoulders shake as she tried to choke back a sob, Klaus didn't even think before he acted.

Wrapping his arms around her from behind, Klaus held Caroline as she cried her tears of defeat and sadness.

They stayed in each others arms for a couple more hours, Caroline turning around so she could snuggle into his chest. Klaus kept whispering sweet nothings into her ear and letting her know that he was there.

They only pulled away from each other when Caroline's belly rumbled, at which both of them had a small chuckle to themselves. When Klaus went down stairs to get two bloodbags, Caroline smiled softly to herself. The way her body molded into his was just perfection. It felt like the were truly mean't for one another. His scent and his voice gave her a feeling of safe contentment. Made her feel relaxed completely. Made her feel belonged... Wanted... Loved.

Raising her eyes and leaving her thoughts, she smiled her thanks to Klaus as he gave her the glass of blood, sitting back down on the bed, and leaning against on the headboard.

"So," Klaus started after a gulp of his blood. "What happened exactly last night?"

Adverting her eyes as embarrassment coloured her cheeks, she took a three more sips of blood before taking a deep breath and beginning.

"Well, I was in the woods, uh, thinking about.. things," She swallowed nervously, not wanting to admit to breaking down, _again. _Keeping her eyes on the set of draws in front of her, she continued. "Then, I was suddenly coughing, felt like I couldn't breathe. My throat got really dry and tight. After a couple of minutes of none stop coughing, blood start spilling out my mouth. Ah, it was horrible."

Klaus had moved his head by this point, watching her face in wonder and concern and noting how her eyes became distant, like she was reliving the scene, and rubbing like throat like the ache was still there.

"My stomach felt like someone was someone was repeatedly stabbing me. My eye sight was failing, so I tried my hardest to focus on something. Anything that was there. And it was a dove. It was weird. It seemed like I connected with it for a minute before I lost conscious." All of a sudden, Caroline started to cough violently, just like the night before.

Panic began to rise in Klaus' chest as he couldn't calm Caroline down. The pain was clear on her face and all he wanted to do was remove it. Take away all the pain that she felt. Taking her in his arms again as nothing he tried seemed to be working, he gently rocked them back and fourth, hoping with all the power that he had in him, that whatever was happening to her would stop. Gazing on, in both fear and fascination, he held on to her tighter and as began so trash around in his embrace.

About two and a half minutes later, she stilled. Completely.

Then, she was gone.

And all was left was her clothes in his arms.

And a bird.

.

.

"My angel just turned into a fucking bird." Klaus gaped.


	4. I don't understand

**First off, I just want to apologize for not upgrading. Every time I came to write something, it didn't feel right.**

**I wanna thank everybody who has stuck with it though! (you've probably forgot about this, but still) **

**I don't watch TO or TVD & I only know things from tumblr.. So I won't be following the story lines.**

**WTF Has happened to my evil baby? WTF Has happened to Elijah? & WTF Has happened to Rebekah? Can't believe she left :( .. Ugh!**

**I've changed my mind about the direction I wanna go with this.. but hopefully you'll enjoy it.. I'm kinda in a dark place right now so you may see it in the upcoming chapters... && A lot of the things (the bad things with Caroline) that Ima be writing is coming from my personal experience, so please don't take offence when I write it in the other chapters..**

**I haven't proof checked this, so sorry for any mistakes..**

**Anyway... Happy reading! **

* * *

_"Coraline? Oh Coraline? Come out, come out, wherever you are." A deep voice rang out into the empty room. The only sound you could hear was the man's own breathing and his heavy footsteps. "Stop hiding for me, Coraline. You know I hate it when I have to look for you." His tone changed and Caroline knew he was angry, but she was too scared to come out of the wardrobe she was hiding in._

_A loud bang echoed around the room. It sounded like the man threw something near the wardrobe and Caroline had to physically stop herself from jumping._

_After the bang, there was nothing but silence._

_A silence filled with the promise of danger._

_A painful danger._

_For her._

_She was shaking. Her body refused to keep still. She tried not to breathe hard as she didn't want it to be heard, but she couldn't breathe. It was too hard. Her throat was too tight, and too dry. She couldn't swallow, she didn't have the strength to._

_Caroline was covered in blood: her own blood: her five year old blood. She was covered in cuts, brusies and scars, and she was pretty sure her left leg was couldn't tell that her hair was blonde from the way it was matted with both dried and fresh blood. She wore a blooded ripped baggy t-shirt, that obviously didn't belong to her. Her vision was blurred as uncontrollable tears, fell from her eyes in fear._

_She didn't understand why he was so cruel to her. She didn't understand what she did to deserve his beatings. She didn't understand why he was so angry._

_One thing she did understand though, It wasn't going to stop._

_Thinking - more like hoping - that he'd gone, Caroline was just about to let out a breath, when the wardrobe door was ripped off its hinges, and the man was standing there with a twisted smile on his face with a sharp looking knife in his hand._

_"Found you." He whispered, loud enough for her to hear._

_She screamed._

* * *

Caroline woke up with a gasp.

_"What the hell was that?"_ her mind screamed at her.

The scream, the pain, the fear and the ache in her leg, it all felt real. Like it was really a memory but not remembering it happening, like she was compelled to forget.

But, she wasn't compelled, otherwise she would of remembered when she turned-

_"For fuck sake, Caroline, shut up. None of this was real, so stop being so ridiculous!"_

_"But he called you Coraline! No-one knows that, that's you're real name, other than family!"_

_"It was just my imagination! It wasn't real!"_

"Caroline?"

Whipping her head around, her eyes came to focus on a very naked Klaus, lying not too far from her.

"Klaus? What the hell are you doing?! Why are you naked?" She screeched, standing up and keeping her head turned and a light blush entered her cheeks as she recalled how fine and beautifully curved his ass is.

"Why are you naked, sweet Caroline?" He teased, licking his lips slowly as Caroline turned around to face him.

She was just about to argue that she wasn't naked and he must be on something, until she caught the look on his face and look down at herself.

She was in fact, naked.

Butt bold naked.

Shrieking in shock, she whooshed behind a tree, confused as to why both of them are bare.

When she heard Klaus chuckle, she scowled and demanded, "Why the fuck, are we naked?"

He let out a sigh before answering, and it sounded like he was moving; looking for something.

"I've seen you naked before sweetheart. Don't be shy now. Anyway, you turned into a bird last night and I thought I'd join, so I turned into a wolf. It was quiet fun, truth be told, we chased each other round and round and round until we passed out."

"Oh." was all she said, as memories from the night before came back to her. She has never felt so free; so alive. She remembered Klaus as a wolf. A beautiful blonde wolf, with the most breath-taking green-blue eyes. She remembered literally falling from the sky as soon as she saw him.

He was genuine beauty! But she wouldn't tell him that. She was way too embarrassed admitting it to helping, inside her head, let alone telling it to him, face to face.

She snapped out her thoughts when an arm came from behind the tree, holding a pink tank top and short shorts.

"I got 'em for you before I came out to follow." Klaus explained.

Taking them gratefully, she said her thanks and quickly put them on.

Stepping out from behind the tree, Klaus and Caroline stared at each other for a while, both appreciating the others body.

Klaus was just in a pair of black combat jeans, that hung perfectly off his hips. Her eyes raked over his chest and a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. She loved that he wasn't really ripped but wasn't flat chested either. He was just... perfect.

Klaus took in Caroline's long, silky smooth legs. He remembered the way they wrapped perfectly around his waist and the way her thighs squeezed tightly around his head when he went down on her.

Shaking his head to rid himself of his dirty thoughts, he watched as Caroline smiled shyly at him.

"So, you believe me now then?" She questioned.

"Yes," He replied simply, "I think there's more to it than that though."

"I agree." She responded with a sigh, before smiling again and speeding off towards her house.

Chuckling softly to himself, he gave a little shake of his head and followed.

* * *

Once they got to Caroline's, she decided to take a shower and she was dirty, completely flithy, and Klaus was in the living room, on the phone to Elijah.

_"Invite him in. You want this. You know he wants this. Just call him and ask him to join in, or better yet, call him and pull him in."_

_"But what if he doesn't want to. What if he doesn't want me in that way anymore."_

_"He came here for you Care! And go downstairs and get him!"_

After her mini argument with herself, Caroline made her way into the living room, but stopped short when she overheard Klaus' conversation with his brother.

"You need to come back to New Orleans, Niklaus."

"Everything should be fine Elijah! I left you and Bekah in charge. I'm pretty sure whatever it is you can handle." Klaus growled.

"It's Hayley. She's missing. As is Rebekah."

"What?" He roared, causing Caroline to jump back a bit in surprise.

"You need to come back."

"I don't care about Hayley! Just go and find Rebekah!" He dragged a hand down his face as he sighed out his words.

"Think of the child, Niklaus. Your baby girl needs you."

Elijah hung up the phone before Klaus could speak. Again, Klaus sighed. Well this wasn't planned.

"He's right." Caroline called softly.

"Caroline-"

"No Klaus, Your baby needs you. Now leave."

With that Caroline whooshed back upstairs and waited to hear her front door close before breaking down yet again.


End file.
